<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Presents, What a Beautiful Sight by MoonlitMarauder, SiriuslyThatBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281627">Presents, What a Beautiful Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder'>MoonlitMarauder</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch'>SiriuslyThatBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, No War AU, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is notorious for his habit of asking Remus to do things for him last minute. Remus Lupin, inevitably does them. That is, for a price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Presents, What a Beautiful Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to our beta Prongs🦌 for the read over for us!<br/>—Padfoot🐾 and Moony🐺</p>
<p>We hope you enjoy this fluffy Wolfstar Christmas gift to you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh Moonpie. Love of my life!” Sirius called as he crossed the threshold into the men’s shared apartment. He shrugged off his coat and shook his hair to try and dislodge the snowflakes that had accumulated on his way back. When no response was given the man tried again, shopping bags rustling in his hand as he made his way into the main room. “Are you here, my handsome Moonflower?”</p>
<p>The sandy-blond haired man looked up from the paper, a quizzical eyebrow raised towards his boyfriend. He knew he was about to be roped into something he absolutely wanted no part in. Sirius was always overly affectionate with his nicknames when he wanted something from Remus. </p>
<p>“Oh, there you are.” His voice was much closer as he came into Remus’ line of sight. Tossing his bags on the coffee table, he plopped directly into his boyfriend’s lap, giving him an affectionate kiss. Much too affectionate to be anything but an attempt at flattery. </p>
<p>“Yes, here I am, Siri.” He replied as if he would have been anywhere else. It was snowing outside for Merlin’s sake. He was not leaving the comfort of their apartment until he absolutely had to. “Is there something I can do for you?” </p>
<p>“Why ever would you think that Moonlight?” Sirius asked, nuzzling into his neck, his damp hair leaving a cold and wet pressure against his face. </p>
<p>“Well, whenever you need my attention you turn into more of a dog then you are in your animagus form. You practically wag your tail with excitement.” At his words the man in his lap attempted to wiggle his arse. “You particularly smell like a pup that has just come in from outdoors. So the sooner you tell me what you need from me the sooner you can hop off to the shower.” </p>
<p>The grey eyed man hummed against his throat, kissing it gently. He pulled back, puppy dog pout securely in place. </p>
<p>“You promise to hear me out?” Sirius bit his lip looking up through his lashes for added effect. </p>
<p>“If I must, I suppose so.” Remus knew that it was best to listen to Sirius’ plan in entirety before responding. Otherwise he would just have to hear it all from the beginning each time he interrupted. </p>
<p>“Well I’ve been busy with auror training all month, well since I started really, you know that?” Remus nodded, still skeptical of where exactly this was going. “Which didn’t really leave much time for other things. I had to prioritize, and I wanted to spend every free minute I had with you.” The long haired man’s bottom lip jutted out as he paused. “So, I couldn’t possibly spare a moment for Christmas shopping until I had the time off.” </p>
<p>“And this involves me how?” The green eyed man knew that anything Sirius Black related ultimately meant that it was his problem too but just once he would like to hear Sirius’ thoughts on the matter. </p>
<p>“Since we only have a few hours before we have to go to Prongs’ and I needed a shower and all I was hoping maybe you’d wrap their gifts for me. You’re just so good at wrapping things, and it would take me ages to come up with something even passible.” He looked down into his lap as if he were embarrassed or shy about his shortcomings. Remus saw right through it. </p>
<p>“You do realize you’re a wizard right?” Remus tried to hide his small smirk. If this was the game Sirius wanted to play, then he would play. </p>
<p> “But I don’t know the spells,” He started, shifting in the other man’s lap until he was straddling him. “and it never looks as good as when you do it the muggle way, my Lunar Love.” The long haired man said, dropping his voice an octave as he ran one hand through his boyfriend’s hair. </p>
<p>“You’re such a suck up, Pads. If and that's a big if. If I do this for you, what’s in it for me?” There was only one thing Sirius could offer as repayment that he knew Remus would never be able to resist. </p>
<p>A sinful glint shone in Sirius’ grey eyes as he leaned forward kissing up the column of the other man’s neck until he reached his ear. </p>
<p>“If you do this for me, Remi” he whispered, his breath hot as it passed over Remus’ ear. “I’ll show you just how much of a suck up I can be.” His teeth captured his boyfriend’s earlobe, pulling softly before letting it slip free. </p>
<p>His breath hitched as he let the words wash over him, heading straight to his groin. His boyfriend knew him too well, how easily he could be bought by simply promising his warm wet mouth around his cock. </p>
<p>“Siri, using sex as payment for goods isn’t always going to get you what you want.” </p>
<p>“Mmm, perhaps not.” He smirked, rolling his hips against Remus as he kissed toward his collarbone. “But I’m more concerned about whether or not it’ll get me what I want right now.” The statement was punctuated by his teeth biting down where his boyfriend’s neck met his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Fine.” It was more of a moan then a word but could one really blame him? The rock of Sirius’ hips and the graze of his teeth had his cock making the decisions for him. And if he was being honest, Siri’s wrapping skills were rather ghastly. “I’ll do it.” </p>
<p>“You are the very best, Moonpie.” The other man said against his throat. Remus could feel the self satisfied smile he was trying to hide.</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told.” Remus carded his fingers through the onyx hair of his lover, giving him a tug until he could look into his stormy grey eyes that were darkened with arousal. “Now go take a shower you mangy mutt.” </p>
<p>“You love it really.” The long haired man laughed, biting his lip seductively.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Remus told him sincerely.  With a small smack to his boyfriends arse he continued, “Now go be a good boy and do as I say.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” He responded, kissing the green eyed man before climbing off. Sirius tried not to look at the large pile of gifts needing to be wrapped as he walked down the hallway toward their bedroom. </p>
<p>---&lt;3---</p>
<p>Sirius kicked off his boots near their closet and placed his wand on the dresser before he began to pull off his layers. Despite the fact that dogs usually had a higher body temperature, Sirius was always freezing. He despised the cold weather and was grateful his boyfriend ran so hot. Tossing his discarded clothing into the nearby hamper he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the taps. </p>
<p>When the two had looked for a flat, Remus had insisted it be in a muggle neighborhood. Growing up in Grimmauld had made sure Sirius was fairly familiar with the layout of London himself, and the flat they’d gotten was quite sizable. The only drawback in Sirius’ opinion was that the shower itself wasn’t charmed. Remus had been baffled when he’d been clueless how to work the bloody thing, but after the better part of a year he had the contraption figured out. </p>
<p>He stepped under the warm spray and sighed. The water was just cool enough to keep from burning him, but warm enough that it pushed away his perpetual chill. Sirius liked taking his time in the shower, something that never failed to annoy his boyfriend. Unfortunately today he wasn’t sure he had much time for that. He went quickly about washing his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Closing his eyes he let the water whisk away the bubbles. Grabbing his conditioner he ran his fingers through the ends of his hair before sinking back under the rushing water. </p>
<p>His eyes were still firmly shut, focusing only on the sound of the water pounding around him on the tile. He didn’t even hear when Remus had entered their bathroom until the man was joining him in the shower. </p>
<p>“Oh I do love when your pale skin is a lovely shade of red, but I do prefer when I’m the one to make it so.” His lover softly ran his fingers down his arms, so light he thought he’d almost imagined the contact. </p>
<p>“Do you now?” Sirius smirked, turning around until he was looking up into Remus’ green eyes. “Well, maybe you should make sure you’re the reason it stays then?” The other man raised one eyebrow teasingly, his hands coming to rest on Sirius’ hips pulling his body against his. Sirius groaned at the feeling of his boyfriends slick chest sliding against his.“You are the best at it after all.” </p>
<p>“Speaking of me being the best,” the other man said as he reached for the soap and flannel. “I believe there was a promise of someone showing me just how much of a suck up they really are.” </p>
<p>“I do believe you are correct, Moony Mine.” he replied, biting his lip on a smile. “Perhaps, we should wait till I’m done to get clean though? I think we’ll both work up enough of a sweat. If I’m doing it right.” Sirius winked before raising up on his toes that little bit to reach his boyfriend’s lips. </p>
<p>“That sounds like a splendid idea.” The soft press of lips returned. “Maybe you should get to it then? We unfortunately don’t have all afternoon.”</p>
<p>With a smile Sirius lightly pushed his boyfriend back against the tile as he dropped to his knees in front of the taller man. He smiled at the cushioning charm his boyfriend must have cast before joining him in the shower. It had only taken one or two showers for the men to realize the cold tile was not forgiving on one’s knees. </p>
<p>Leaning forward, Sirius traced the delicate line where his hip and abdomen met with the tip of his tongue. There was little he enjoyed more in the world than teasing his boyfriend. He ran his hands up the inside both of his thighs, tracing circles with his fingers. The tips of his fingers stopped just millimeters away from Remus’ balls. Sirius chuckled when his boyfriend’s abdomen tightened in anticipation only to be left with no actual contact. </p>
<p>“Siri.” The breathy whisper held a slight warning to it. A firm hand coming to rest on the top of his head tangling into his freshly conditioned locks. </p>
<p>His eyes narrowed at his hair being mussed when they’d have to go out later. Remus knew precisely what he was doing. If he wanted a challenge, that’s exactly what he’d get. </p>
<p>Without warning, Sirius wrapped his hand around the base of his boyfriend’s cock. He took the head between his lips, sucking hard as he flicked his tongue over the slit. A muffled moan sent vibrations through Remus’ cock as he took more down his throat. Merlin, he loved the taste of him. They’d been together for years and Sirius still couldn’t seem to get enough. </p>
<p>Pulling back he let his prick slip from his mouth with a quiet pop. His tongue traced the vein on the underside of his hard length. When he reached the head he made sure to let the metal of his tongue piercing glide over the ridge. The hand in his hair tightened, but as he lapped at the bead of precum on his cock, Sirius couldn’t find it in himself to care. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Everyone thought Remus was the quiet reserved one but they were wrong. His lover had the filthiest mouth of them all. “Just like that, Siri.” He encouraged him on, trying to bring his mouth closer to the base of his prick. “Merlin, you’re so good at this.”</p>
<p>“Lucky my boyfriend makes sure I have plenty of practice, then.” Sirius smirked up at his lover before taking him back into his mouth. Above him he could just make out the green eyes watching his every move. He shifted the hand that had been grasping his boyfriend’s prick and ran it up the back of his thigh until he grazed his heavy balls. He took them in hand, massaging them between his fingers and each other. Each slight squeeze elicited a deep groan from the man above him. </p>
<p>“Gods yes.” He loved that he could make those green eyes gloss over as his boyfriend came undone from his mouth and touch. “That’s it Siri.” He lived for the praise Remus doted on him. “You’re so good for me.”</p>
<p>Sirius moaned at his words, drawing a hiss from his boyfriend. The hand in his hair guided him slowly until the blond’s cock hit the back of his throat. He pushed himself forward to take the last bit of him down his throat, swallowing around the head in the way he knew Remus loved. If he hadn’t already been literally choking on his prick, Sirius was sure he’d have bucked his hips against his face. Remus forced his head back so they could both catch a quick breath. </p>
<p>“Can I,” he paused tentatively, swallowing thickly. “Siri, can I please fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?” </p>
<p>Sirius groaned, nodding as best he could with his lips still wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock. He barely had time to finish his nod as Remus thrust towards the back of his throat. The grip in his hair tightening as the cock in his mouth began to piston in and out of his throat. His hands finding Remus’ balls once again, he could feel them tightening up as he squeezed in time with Remus’ thrusts. </p>
<p>“Fuck your throat was meant to have my cock lodged inside, wasn’t it?” He swallowed around the head of his boyfriends prick as he held himself down Sirius’ throat. Loving every moan and hiss he brought out of those lips. On Remus’ next withdrawal he swirled his tongue around the heavy prick, moaning himself as more precum leaked out on his tongue. The bittersweet taste was distinctly Remus and one of his absolute favorite flavors. </p>
<p>Remus only allowed him to have so much control though. Releasing the reins back to his lover he relaxed his jaw as Remus set a brutal pace, thrusting in and out so quickly Sirius barely had time to hollow out his cheeks. He knew how much Remus loved the feeling of Sirius’ body drawing him back in. He could tell by the erratic pace at which Remus was thrusting he was close. His balls tightened all the way up to the base of his prick was another sure sign his lover only had a few more good thrusts in him. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck. Fuck. Going. To. Come.” He heard Remus mumble through clenched teeth. Each word punctuated with a snap of his hips until he spilled his release down Sirius’ waiting throat. </p>
<p>Sirius greedily swallowed every drop before letting his lover’s softening prick slide from his lips. He kissed each of Remus’ hip bones gently before trying to stand. The other man’s hands reached down, helping him stand as best he could. It was a miracle they didn’t both fall back down considering his knees were just this side of numb and his boyfriend’s had nearly turned to jelly post orgasm. </p>
<p>He leaned into Remus’ chest, smiling when he felt his chin rest against the top of his head. A deep moan passed through his lips as they shifted. It wasn’t until that exact moment that he’d realized just how hard he’d gotten making his boyfriend cum. The other man stiffened slightly at the sound, and feel of his cock against his hip. </p>
<p>“You were spectacular, my love.” He felt firm fingers carding through his long locks, detangling them from the mussed up state. “I will show you just how spectacular when we get back home.” </p>
<p>“But, Remi.” Sirius whined. “Can’t you just do it now?” </p>
<p>“There’s not enough time right now for how I want to devour you. To take you apart slowly bit by bit, keeping you on the edge until you are begging me to let you come.” He could feel Remus’ devilish smirk on his forehead. An involuntary shudder wracked through him at the words. Sirius knew all too well that he’d keep that promise. And yet…</p>
<p>“I can’t wait, Moons.” He took one of Remus’ hands in his own until it brushed over the silky skin of his cock. “We could just stay home.” His grey eyes were wide as he could possibly make them, bottom lip stuck out in his very best pout. </p>
<p>“Sirius.” The tone in which his given name was said meant this wasn’t a discussion. “It’s Christmas with our friends. We’re going. And we will not be late.” Remus was always in such a fuss about them arriving on time. “Also, you’re carrying all thirty-seven gifts you bought for Harry”</p>
<p>“That hardly seems fair! It’s Prongslet’s first Christmas and I’m his Dogfather. What’s the point if I’m not spoiling him rotten?” Sirius replied, his hands on his hips, all previous sexual frustration suddenly forgotten. “And who’s gonna carry the others? I’m a dog not an alpaca.” He whined. </p>
<p>“He’s not even a year old, Siri.” Remus shook his head in what Sirius hoped was fondness. “I will help with the others but if you want to be on time you might want to start floo-ing those gifts over now.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Sirius huffed. “But I need to actually clean myself up first.” He turned around and stepped back under the water for a moment. “Well are you going to help me?” His grey eyes met the green of his boyfriend’s. </p>
<p><br/>“Of course, how else would we get that wet dog smell off of you?” Remus’ grin was playful as he reached once again for the soap and flannel that had been all but forgotten earlier. </p>
<p>“You just want me to smell like you.” Sirius teased when he noticed Remus had picked up his body wash and not Sirius’. “Careful, your wolf is showing.” He winked at the other man. He felt the possessive growl before he heard it, as it vibrated through his lovers chest. </p>
<p>“You’re mine Sirius Black. All mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We would love to hear your thoughts in the comments 🎄</p>
<p>If you enjoyed it please check out our other Wolfstar pieces. 🐺🐾</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>